


Imagine Us

by snowkind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love.<br/>It hurts like Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short one-shot because one-shots seem to be the only thing I can actually finish... Oops!  
> I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Love,
> 
> May ( ˘ ³ ˘ )♥
> 
> P.S. The story is most likely embellished with various spelling errors and grammar issues... I tend to overlook a few things while writing and even re-reading! If you happen to spot any problems, please let me know so I may fix it! Thank you!

             “Karkat? Karkat! Karkat, are you even listening?” Jade giggled and poked the male’s cheek with her index finger.

             “Yes, I’m fucking listening. Or rather I’m hearing your whiny voice and it’s going out through my other ear.” The male responded grimly and turned to look at her.  
             “And could you please kindly get your damn finger out of my face.”

             “But your cheeks are so soft!” Jade chirped and this time assaulted both of his cheeks by pinching them.

Karkat immediately swatted her hands away and frowned.

             “I’m not kidding, it’s fucking annoying!”

             “And I’m not kidding, your cheeks are super soft!” She giggled again and reached back up to pinch his cheeks.

             “Jade!” He shouted and smacked her hands away.

             “You can’t stop me!” She responded in a singsong voice, poked him in the cheek one more time, and then stood up to run away.

Karkat grit his teeth and stood up as if to chase her. The moment he took a few steps towards her though, another figure suddenly appeared between the two of them.  
Jade laughed softly and hid behind the figure. Karkat stopped in his tracks and immediately scowled.

             “Whatcha’ guys up to?” Dave offered a smirk and gently brought an arm around Jade’s shoulder.

Karkat pressed his lips into a thin line and furrowed his eyebrows together.

             “Your fucking girlfriend thought it woul-” He stopped speaking, glared at Dave’s smirking face and then Jade’s shit-eating grin, and then shook his head as if admitting defeat.

             “It’s nothing.”


	2. Chapter 2

             “Godammit…” Karkat muttered to himself and ran a hand through his hair. He felt tired just thinking about them. 

Why the Hell did he think it’d be a good idea to get a roommate?  
He tried to shrug the idea off and stood up from his chair. Dwelling on the idea wasn’t going to do him any good, but maybe a bucket of ice-cream would cheer him up.  
When he was halfway down the stairwell he saw Jade standing near the bottom. He paused, thankful that she didn’t notice him coming down, and stood in watchful silence. After a few seconds of brutal, internal struggling, he parted his lips to call out to her.

             “Hey, Ja-”

             “Hey, Harley.” Dave’s smooth voice beat him to it.

The blond walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

             “Dave!” Jade smiled and rested her head against his chest.

             “How’s my favorite girl doing today?” Dave muttered softly into her ear before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Jade laughed softly and Karkat gagged at the sight. A knot began to form in his throat and he clenched his fist.  
He watched as the two of them slowly swayed in place, talking in hushed voices.  
He walked back up so he was at the top of the stairs, unseen by both, and took a seat on the top step. The knot in his throat undid itself and he relaxed his hand. Another sigh, softer this time, fell from his lips.

             “I love you.” He could hear Dave whisper the words into Jade’s ear.

He buried his face between his hands.  
He hated it. Hated them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dave smiled softly and kissed her forehead.  
Karkat averted his eyes.  
Jade chuckled and kissed him on the lips.  
Karkat grit his teeth.

             “I can’t believe that it’s going to be in a few months!” Jade suddenly gushed excitedly.

             “I know… it’s been one Hell of a ride but I’m glad I could do it with you.” Dave replied coolly and brought Jade closer to him.

             “Can you believe it, Karkat?” Jade looked over at him with wide eyes and great, big smile.

Karkat looked up when he was addressed and felt his heart falter when he looked at the two of them cuddling. His chest tightened and his gaze instantly fell to the floor.

             “Believe what?”

Jade laughed and Karkat looked up again to see what she was laughing about.  
His eyes widened and he felt his stomach drop. He wasn’t sure if it was noticeable that all the color from his face had left, but the engagement ring around her finger was definitely the only thing he could notice.

             “I…” He started to say but stopped soon after when he found that his throat had gotten incredibly dry.

After a moment of attempting to process the information, Karkat simply opted to laugh (which came out more like a string of coughs but the message got across regardless).

             “Really?” He finally asked.

             “Really really!” Jade grinned and glanced over at Dave.

Karkat’s eyes hesitantly followed and he found himself staring at another ring, this time around the male’s finger instead.

             “Oh… I… Wow.”

             “Yeah, I know! Isn’t it wonderful?” Jade gushed again and then kissed Dave on the cheek.

Karkat forced his lips into a smile and nodded in agreement.  
Yeah… wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

He stood against the wall and fidgeted with his tie as people walked into the house. With a quick glance around the corner he saw Dave greeting everyone.

             “Hey, John! Glad you could make it.” Dave patted his friend on the back and welcomed him indoors.

             “I wouldn’t miss this for the whole entire world! I’m so happy for you, dude!” John replied happily and hugged him.

             “Congratulations, Strider.” Rose offered a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

Karkat scowled and tore his eyes away from the scene, focusing back on fixing his damn tie.

             “Do you need help with that?”

Karkat raised his head up and felt his eyes widen and his heart stop.  
Jade walked down the stairs and smiled gently at him.

             “Here…” She murmured softly and brought her hands up to his tie.

             “Thanks…” Karkat replied quietly.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and his chest tightened again. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happened. A few months ago Dave and Jade were just boyfriend and girlfriend, and now they were getting married.

             “There we go.” Jade grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

             “Looking very sharp, Mr. Vantas!”

             “And you…” Karkat paused and stared at the girl before him.

             “And you look fan-fucking-tastic, Mrs. Strider.” He forced his mouth into a smile and he flinched a bit at the word ‘Strider’. He couldn’t believe they were getting married.

             “Not Mrs. Strider yet, but very soon!” Jade giggled and spun around in her white gown.  
“And you really think so?”

Karkat nodded and gave her two thumbs.

             “Really really.”


	5. Chapter 5

             “Bride, please repeat after me…”

Karkat closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

             “Groom, please repeat after me…”

He furrowed his eyebrows together and he balled his hands up into tight fists.

             “Jade and Dave, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made.”

He dug his nails into his palm and felt his heart squeeze in pain.

             “It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise.”

Blood trickled down his hand and he stood up from his chair in a dizzying daze.

             “You may now kiss the bride.”


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat slipped the picture out from his pocket and he held it in shaking hands.  
The tears welled in his eyes as he stared at the picture of the three of them. Jade in the middle with Dave and him on either side.  
He brushed a thumb over the faces and felt the warmth of his tears finally slide down his cheeks.

             “Fuck…”

His breath came out short and in gasps as the tears continued to pour from his eyes.  
He heaved and brought a hand to his forehead.

             “Fuck.”

He repeated again and sniffed. His vision became blurred as he stared at the picture.  
He inhaled sharply and tore it in half.

* * *

             “Hey man…” Dave’s voice cut into his moment of concentration.

Karkat looked over with a grim look and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

             “I can’t believe it.” Dave murmured.

             “Yeah, I know. It’s weird to think that you and Jade…” Karkat couldn’t finish the sentence.

Dave chuckled and grabbed his wrist. Karkat stiffened.

             “C’mon. She said she wants to take a picture to commemorate this.”

             “What? No.”

             “C’mon, please?”

“No, man. It’s not me who is getting married to her. I don’t need to be in any pictures.”

             “Please, for her?”

Karkat sighed.

             “For me?”

Karkat swallowed hard.

             “Fine.”

He allowed himself to be dragged back to where Jade was waiting. She waved at him and beckoned him to take her arm.  
When he hooked arms with her he looked over at Dave, who was standing on the opposite side. Their gaze connected for a moment and Dave grinned. Karkat felt his chest tighten.

             “Ready? Say cheese!”

He didn’t say anything and only loosely held onto Jade as the camera light flashed.

* * *

             “Fuck fuck FUCK!”

He gasped, sobs catching in his throat, and stared down at the torn picture.  
He overlapped the pieces, covering Jade, and felt his heart squeeze at the sight of the newly formed image. An image he wished had happened.  
An image of him and Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and for reading this short story to the end!  
> It really means a lot to me when you leave a comment or give this work a kudos, but it really means a lot more to me considering the fact that you've even read one of my works!  
> I am so grateful to have such kind supporters, and I'd just like to thank you all for also bearing with any potential discrepancy in characterization of the various characters I have made!
> 
> If you'd like to read more of my Homestuck works, check out [this DirkJake Zombie Apocalypse AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3675708/chapters/8127708)! 
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around and I hope you have a phenomenal remainder of the day!
> 
> P.S. If you have any requests/would like to read about a certain event or AU feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://solotrooper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
